


In My Arms

by becauseofbooks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseofbooks/pseuds/becauseofbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bellarke hug from Bellamy's point of view!<br/>One-Shot Kinda just an idea that popped into my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

I see the person running at me before the blonde figure crashes into me, throwing her arms around my neck. I stumble backwards slightly, trying to work out who is hugging me with such love and caring that I can hardly breathe.   
Clarke, I realise, it is Clarke. I don’t even realise I am doing it, but I hug her back, wrapping my arms around her as tightly as hers were wrapped around me. I burry my face in her neck, and smile into her shoulder.  
“Now there’s something I thought I’d never see.” Octavia smirks slightly at me. Clarke pulls away from the hug, and we stare at each other for a moment. Clarke turns to Octavia, hugging her too. “I’m glad you’re ok.”  
“You too.” Clarke smiles softly at Octavia.  
Then I realise what’s wrong, I haven’t seen anyone else from the 100 here yet. “How many are with you?” I ask.   
Clarke shakes her head slightly before replying. “None.” A feeling of dread settles in my stomach, are they okay; Jasper, Monty, Miller and the other who had been taken by the grounders. Are they even alive? Was it possible that Clarke, my brave princess, could have been let go, or ran away without saving any of the others?  
Raven comes up behind Clarke, at the same moment, concern fills both their faces. “Where’s Finn?” Clarke asks, and both of them look around, as if he will come up behind Octavia and I.  
I brace myself, and speak the horrible truth. “Looking for you…”


End file.
